A day out
by FifthDayOfMay
Summary: Yugi, Yami, and Jonouchi go out for a day of fun. But they run into some unexpected trouble in some strange places. And what does Bakura have to do with this? Read to find out!


Yami's outfit (for all who are curious) : he's wearing a sleeveless black vest with three big silver buttons running up the front, black jeans, and white tennies, Yugi's wearing the same thing only in a dark blue with yellow buttons (for the pants imagine Yugi's scool pants) they're also wearing twin Millenium Puzzles of course (one each) .

Yugioh does not belong to me, and for that you should all be greatfull, because if it did belong to me, there would be a shortage of chairs...yeah. Oh and Subway doesn't belong to me either.

Warning : this fic contains humor, and by humor i mean crackish humor, like the type of humor you see when someone slips crack into your coffee, or when you spend a day sniffing dasies, if you know what I mean wink wink nudge nudge say no more. Now you have been warned so read but do so with caution, and if you're openminded, don't tilt your head to far to the left or your brain will fall out. Thank You.

"Er, it's not bread. I left late today and didn't have time to toast my breakfast so it's un-toasted toast, not bread,"

Yami was sitting quietly on the sofa in the living room on the secand floor of the Kame Game Shop, his crimson eyes scanning what looked to be a book on the history of Ancient Egypt. It was, he had to admit, very interesting to read about the lives of people who were most likely born years after he himself had died. Even though he knew it was the past, it almost felt like he was reading of the future. He would have to thank Sogoroku again for getting this for him, he hated to admit it but that brown haired teen who worked down at the book store scared him more than just a little. With the way her smile always seemed to twitch a little at the corners, and how loud and shrill her voice was.

Yami had to suppress a shudder at the thought of the overly eager to help him teen or, ' the smile ' as he had decided to call her, to the ancient pharoh, she was more murder, but he wasn't anyone else, he was a pharoh, or he used to be, and he had more dignity than that, so he settled for letting out a very dignified pharohish-

"EEP!", as he groped wildly in front of him in the fabricated darkeness that was currently blocking his vision.

A small fit of badly suppressed giggles could be heard behind him as two small hands removed themselves from his face, allowing for the startled game king to calm down from the sudden shock to his system before turning around to discover the cause. Crimson met amethyst as he came face to face with the bright face of a certain yuugi Motou who had his hands, that had only moments ago been in front of his eyes, pressed firmly over his mouth in a desperate attempt to hold back a fit of giggles. A small smile wormed its way onto the ancient darklings face at the sight of his rather smallish best friend, a smile that quickly vanished at his said friends next words.

"W-wow Yam-yami, I di-I didn't kn-know that y-you could sou-sound so-so _girly_!" the little hikari managed to choke out, his words slightly muffled by his two small hands that even through their desperate attempts still didn't mangae to hid the smaller boy's wide smile as he tryed to gain at least _some_ control over himself, "You sounded funnier than Malik that time at the balloon shop, when he sucked up a whole vat of heilum!" Yami scowled at the short little giggle box of a teen formerly known known as Yugi, before turning in his seat to pick up the intricately patterned book that he had dropped on the floor in his surprise at the small duelists... prank.

"Oh sure," he droned out sarcastically, flipping through his book with a detachted air about him "And your the very _pillar_ of manhood." the affect of his tatement was immediate as the mini game king's frantic chuckling halted, as well as pulling a confused expression to his soft features, picking himself up off the floor where he had fallen in his merry snickers, he jumped over the back of the couch ploping down next to a very annoyed Yami. For the longest time he sat there, fixing Yami with the cutest, disturbing then Bakura on Tuesday's. Another shudder had to be suppressed, Tuesdays were the days when Bakura went out drinking with his gun club. Don't ask how he managed to join a gun club, or how he even manages to get into bars at all when he's supposedly underage, its Bakura, he found a way. Yami shook his head trying to dispose of that thought and get back to his book, when suddenly he dropped his book, as everthing went dark. Now if he were anyone else he would have screamed bloodymost confused look that he could muster, before strangely enough Yugi's whold face split into a mischevious grin that even Malik would have been proud of had he have been there.

"Awwwwww, " he cooed to the grumpy pharoh as if he were speaking to a baby, as he sat there chidishly poking his side," Don't pout mister grumpykins, I still wove you even if you _are_ really a woman!" A vein ipopped into view on the irate man's brow, making him for a moment look a lot like Kaiba, and Yugi almost burst into a freash fit of laughter at his overwhealming resembelence to the young CEO.

"Aibou if you don't cut it out this very second, you will wake up tommorow, very confused in Canada." Yami threatened to his shorter look alike darkly. Now if Yugi were anyone else, that combined with the menacing gleam in the pharoh's eyes would have scared him into a vow of silence, but he wasn't anyone else. he was Yugi, and being Yugi, he couldn'thelp but to break out into a renewed chorous of violent laughter. Which only served to create another pulsing vein in his ancient friends forehead. "I hate you so much right now." he declared adamently, forcing the viciously laughing boy next to him to hold his fist in his mouth in a futile attempt to muffle his enthusiastic chuckles, and possibly prevent himself from choking up a lung. Which by the looks of him was a distinct possibility.

"Oh wow," Yugi said after he was finished with his giggle fit, wipeing away tears that had escaped his bright amethyst orbs, his normally pale face red from laughter "that was a good laugh, thanks Yami."

Yami merely grunted deciding not to look at his small counterpart who had just spent the last ten minutes or so laughing at his exspense. Yami apparently hadn't found it nearly as funny as Yugi had seemed to, and despite the fact that he had vowed to protect the little duelist, he was now seriously considering murdering him.

"Did you come in here just to taunt me, or was there another reason?" he queried the smaller boy gruffly slaming his book shut and fixing him with a murderous glare. Yugi blinked, the after affects of his laughing fits dissolving away at the single statement from the (in Yugi's opinion) overly sensitive darkling. Crossing his small arms over his thin chest, the younger of the two look alikes shut his amethyst eyes, parting his lips in an agravated sigh. He opened the right eye a fraction of an inch to peer at his ancient friend, before opening both of them to there full capacity and allowing a smile to dominate his expression, immediately brightening his gentle features.

"Sorry Yami, you're just so easy to tease," the little hikari apologized, looking up at his darker half with those infamous puppy dog eyes of his, lacing his fingers in front of him as he begged for forgiveness, "Please forgive me!"

The darkling stared at his small counterpart for as long as he could before his iron hard resolve crumbled. Then sighing dejectedly, he turning away from the whimpering little duelist He just couldn't help but forgive the small one when he asked him like that.

'Ra damned puppy dog eyes.' he grumbled mentaly.

"Alright Aibou, " he said, turning back to the miniture hikari with a bright smile, ruffling his hair, an action which caused said lighter half to giggle again his arms falling from there pleading position," You are forgiven, just put away those eyes, you could really hurt someone with those." The pharoh chuckled as the smaller boy nodded his head vigorously in aggreement, before swatting his darker half's hand away and attempting to salvage the mess Yami had made of his hair.

"Oh right Yami," the chibi pharoh said putting the finishing touches on his mass of spikey locks, "I was about to head out to meet Jonouchi at Burger World, wanna come with?" The ancient Pharoh adopted a contemplating expression before smileing at the little light and nodding his head in affermative. "Great!" Yugi cheered clapping his hands in excitement, "Then lets get going, I told Jonouchi that we'd be there in ten minutes!" Yami raised one of his delicate dark eyebrows in confusion, as he was dragged of the sofa and out the door by a very happy little duelist.

"So you mean to say that you had already agreed to me going before you even asked me?" Yami asked the still to happy boy, not sounding the least bit put off, "Don't you think that's a bit presumptious of you Aibou?"

"Do you really care?" Yugi asked not pausing in his walking but turning back to the older male curiously, "I already knew that you'd want to go, so what does it even matter?" Yami sighed shaking his head and muttering something about evil plotting Hikari's.

_**YUGIOH CRACK YUGIOH CRACK YUGIOH CRACK TIME SKIP TIME!! C: YUGIOH CRACK YUGIOH CRACK YUGIOH CRACK TODAY!! **_

Jonouchi Katsuya, was a lot of things, he was a duelist (and a damn good one in his opinion), he was an older brother, he was a high school student, (though he hardly ever paid attention in class) and he was also best friends with two very late Game Kings who were makeing him wait half an hour outside Burger World! A vein in the irate blond duelists his head started to pulsate menacingly, indicating that he was getting annoyed with his little buddy and the Ancient egyptian spirit. He could here shouting and the sound a breaking dishes comeing from inside his favorite eatery, and he briefly wondered what was the cause of all the noise, before returning to sulking at the lateness of his two best friends.

"I swear," Jonouchi growled under his breath, "If those two don' show soon im gonna kick their-" luckily enough for the ears of innocent passerbyers, he was cut off by the furious screeching of a familiar voice

"What on earth possesed you to do that Yami?!" Yugi screamed at the ancient pharoh, running at a speed previously unknown to man while dragging a slightly irked looking yami behind him, "You turned a quiet little five minute walk into a freaking twenty minute run all because I had to stop you from attacking a group of innocent construction workers!!" And indeed the young duelist did look a bit ruffled, and the two of them upon closer inspection were covered in what looked to be plaster.

"I told you Aibou," Yami repled tiredly, "He was poised for attack, you saw the way he just appeared out of nowhere, standing directly in front of us with that war machi-"

"It was a jack hammer Yami," the little one argued back, though far more heatedly then before, "A jack hammer, and he did not appear out of nowhere, you just weren't paying attention to where you were going!!"

Jonouchi watched the fighting pair about as annoyed as he could be, while they continued to debate (rather loudly might I add) about the innocent civilian construction workers. Yugi rambleing on about the random people Yami attacked on the way here, and Yami continuing to deny the fact that he was wrong in attacking them. Finaly though the hony eyed duelist got sick of simply watching thier back and forth, and fast as lightning he grabbed thier heads knocking them against each other with a resounding thud.

"Ow!" the duo yelled in unison, one falling to the ground and cradleing his painfully throbbing skull, the other settling for just rubbing his forehead and glaring at their short tempered blond friend.

"What was that for Jonouchi?!" yelled Yugi from his spot on the ground, "That really hurt!" Another vein in jonouchi's head started to throb at his shorter friends statement.

"That," he spat angrily, "Was for making me wait for half 'n hour in the hot sun and then makeing me listen to your arguen!!" He shot the two duelists an accusatory look, dareing either of them to say anything, droping it when neither did, "Well, ya here now, so lets go get us some burgers kay?" he said reaching out a hand to help Yugi up (which he gladly took) and leading the way into the restraunt (but not before joking that the two of them better behave or they couldn't have ice cream, at which Yami smirked and Yugi faked devastation) to finally get something to eat. Walking into the fast food joint, the trio quickly made several odd observations. First and foremost, the place was a wreck, broken dishes littered the floor and food covered the walls, the people, and the plants. Second, several of the people looked very terrified for some reason and kept looking up from there meals and over to the counter immediately looking back down and whispering animatedly ( A/N you know in that frightened paranoid kind of way).

Lastly, they noticed a strange looking blond teen at the cash register on the far right ( away from anything where she could hurt anyone ) her blue eyes twitching, along with her mouth and pretty much the rest of her body, or at least the rest of her body that could twitch. It was also very easy to see that the other occupants of the room were avoiding her, because though there were only two other cashiers ( both with very long lines in front of them might I add ) there wasn't a soul in front of her. That alone should have been enough to tell them that they shouldn't go over there, (that and the warning looks practically everyone in the room was shooting at them) but seeing how long the other two lines were, and considering that he had already been waiting half an hour to eat, Jonouchi seemed toignore all this,dragging his companions over to the blond cashiers line.

"WELCOME TO CLUCKERS CHICKEN MUNCHERS, WHERE ALL OUR MEALS ARE MADE GARDEN FREASH!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, as soon as they reached her, "MY NAME'S SARAH AND I'LL BE FEEDING YOUR PIGS TODAY, SOUEEEEE!!" The three just stared at the twithcing cashier for a moment as she tried to catch her breath.

"Um," Yugi spoke up at last, albeit reluctantly, but seeing how no one else looked tlike they had any plans to say anything, he figured he might as well get it over with, "I-isn't this Burger World?"

Sarah (if that really was the girls name) just stared at them for a moment before slowly taking a look around her, apparently failing to notice that everyone was looking at her, before looking back at Yugi, one eye wide the other half shut and twitching again, and giglling nervously in what sounded like the freakish laugh of a mental patient.

"Oh y-yes," she agreed still laughing nervously, only this time her left arm twitched nearly hitting her in the face, "I-I-I su-supose it i-is." she paused to laugh some more, a pause in which the now near petrified trio huddled closer together in an attempt at safety. "WELCOME TO SUBWAY!!" she screamed her eyes seeming to bug out of her head.

"TH-THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!" sceamed the short spiky haired duelist, (whose face was now as white as Ryou's hair) attempting to back up but only managing to back into Yami and Jonouchi, "IT-IT'S VERY NICE TO BE HERE!!"

The freaky blond teen seemed to nod (not that they could tell, for all they know she could just be twitching again) in response to Yugi's terrified thank you before giggling maddeningly again. Taking a deep breath Jonouchi stepped in front of Yugi, with a bold and brave expression on his face (some of the room's other accupants clapped at his bravery) and walked right up to their peculiar cashier.

"listen here ya kook," he said pointing a finger at her with his feet spread wide across the floor (in that strange defensive posture of his), his eyes burnig with determination, "I'd like ta order a large double decker burga with extra cheese, hold da pickles, an' a large cola!" she stared at him for a couple of seconds unblinking face expressionless, before breaking out into a wide smile her eyes twithching and her teeth showing.

"WELCOME TO SUBWAY!!" she screamed again, in that same high pitched banshee yell that made everyone grit their teeth glue their eyes shut, and slam their heads through the walls in order to block out at least a small portion of her insane bellowing, "TWO CHILI CHEESE BURRITOS, AN EL' TACO GRANDE LATTE, AND A NAKED MOOSE WEARING GREEN NAIL POLISH!!" Sarah twitched for a second still laughing that laugh of her's before screaming yet another demand to the kitchen in the back, "HOLD THE MAYO!!" Would it be fair that Jonouchi was shocked, lets think about that for a moment...yes, yes I think it would be fair to say that not only was the brookland talking teen was not only shocked, but confused as well, shaking himself free of his Sarah induced daze, he decided it would b best to take a step back and try again. And take a step back he did, he took several steps back in fact, and would have most likely 'stepped' right out the door, if it wasn't for Yami grabbing his arm and pushing him back to the counter. Now if Yami was anyone else, he would have clocked him, but this was Yami, and Yami had a big glowing eye on his forehead that could send him to the Shadow realm if he wanted, so Jonouchi didn't clock Yami and was therefore pushed back to the front of the line. Jonouchi stared at Sarah, Sarah laughed crazily, Jonouchi cringed, and he thought, thought of a way that he could get his Burger and get to the table safely, and believe it or not, he came up with a brilliant idea.

He stood his ground looking at the the insane assylum escapie with a new found determination.

"I WOULD LIKE A POLAR BEAR EATING A HORSE SHOE IN AFRICA WITH A SWIMSUIT CALENDER, A MARSHMALLOW COOKER AND TWO OATMEAL SANDWITCHES!!" he bellowed, though not nearly as loudly as the golden haired teen at the counter, earning himself several strange looks from the occupants of several boothes, not to meantion the tri color haired duo standing behind him. The shorter of said pair screaming teay eyed to the ceiling something along the lines of 'not Jonouchi to!' o something like that. Surprisingly enough though the blue eyed maniac, stopped laughing, and stopped twitching and turned to the kitchen area with a small (not crazy smile on her face ).

"One double decker burger with extra cheese, no pickles," she repeated calmly, "and a large cola!" smiling ( A/N _NORMALY_ ) she turned back to a slighty shell-shocked Jonouchi, "Would that be all sir?" she queried kindly. Jonouchi just nodded his head, seemingly at a loss for words and walked away to find himself a table (not before paying of course).

Next up was Yugi who eyed the now seemignly calm girl suspiciously before clearing his throat in order to try to get her attention. Blinking in realization she turned to the short spiky haired duelist with a blank expression spread plainly across her face. Yugi took a step forward and smiled hesitantly at her, a smile to which she happily returned.

"Um," he said looking up at the area where all the orders were, in most places it would be called a menu, but here just to mix it up a little, it was actually called 'the place where all the orders were'...i'm not joking. Well anyway, he looked up scanning the list of items for something he could eat, and his eyes landed on the salad section. Smile widening, Yugi looked back to the blonde young cashier who smiled incouragingly at him. "Can," he sttutered out, still a bit terrified of this blue eyed teen from her earlier outbursts,"can I have a salad please Sarah-san?" For a momment everything seemed just fine, but then, Sarah's eyes widened in fright, and her body started to shake.

"I-", she said her voice wavering with uncertainty, "I-I DON'T KNOW CAN YOU?!" she scremed looking at yugi with a crazed yet terrified gleam in her eyes. Yugi took a step back attempting to put as much distance as possible between him and the know full out wack job of a cashier. "ITRSYHMNIRE8UYM9-PEESNISORPUUFTORQTIUT!!" she yelled hitting her head against the cash register repeatedly causeing the abused machine to ring pitifully. It was at this point that Yugi's face turned a color of white that made the clouds and goths alike red with envy ( A/N yeah I know contradiction, I did it on purpose, just read, END). He shuddered, swallowing his fear and stepping back up to the counter slowly, so as not to anger the blondmental patient.

"H-here," he sai putting the money on the counter, "Just get me a s-salad please." with that he tryed to back away from the counter, but Sarah grabbed his arm, stopping any of his attempts at leaving in their tracks, Yugi turned to the girl wide eyed and (he would admit) scared shitless.

Sarah smiled at him, but it was more like a deformity to her features the way she did it, the cashier leaned in close and so that their faces were only inches away and then, "WELCOME TO SUBWAY!!" was screamed directly into the young duelists face.

Yugi blinked, reaching up a trembling hand to wipe stray spittle from his cheeks, he nodded mutely and was aloud to pull away from the psycho, and as soon as he did he ran directly over to Jonouchi grasping onto his sleeve like his life depended on it. Leaving only one vict-I mean customer left to be tormente-I mean served, a prospect that Yami was definitely not looking forward to. He sighed, this wasn't going to get done by just standing there and he certainly didn't want to spend anymore time then neccesary in the presence of this pshyco, though considering the company he kept already, she wasn't really that weird. Getting as close to the counter as he dared, in other words only just close enough to be heard by the maniac emloyee, Yami met the girls twitching blue eyes with his own fierce red one's.

"What's your special?" he asked mentaly patting himself on the back for managing to sound so calm.

Or he would of that is, if it weren't for the girls sudden pshycotic outburst of, "I THINK IT'S A SANDWITCH!!"

Yami blinked, slightly confused at the blond's queer statement, what did she mean she 'thought' it was a sandwitch, this was Burger World, meaning that the place only sold burgers, and the last time he checked, a burger was a type of sandwitch.

"Um," he said eyeing the girl strangely, "Could you be more specific?"

The girl nodded her head violently almost hitting Yami in the face with her mass of blond locks a they flew through the air like a whip.

"EDIBLE SANDWITCH!!" she cried, the smile on her face widening to a point where he almost swore that it was Mariku on the other side of the counter instead of the creepy blue eyed girl.

Yami sighed rubbing the ridge of his nose in frustration, he hadn't even been speaking to this girl for two minutes and he could already tell that he was getting nowhere.

"Okay then, just get me-"

He started but was abrubtly cut off by Sarah's loud cry of, "DING!!"

Yami blinked again, stareing at her, though for longer this time, as if he was trying to figure out what it was in her brain that caused her to go so completely and totaly mental, he failed though, so he gave up, and slamming his money down on the counter, he said in a tierd voice, "Get me the special." and walked away, trying to ignore her lingering cry of.

"THANK YOU SUBWAY, COME AGAIN TO WELCOME!!" and he could almost feel the girls twitching in his own eyes, or maybe he was twitching, who knows, Ryou always DID say that insanity was contagious.

Plopping down at the table across from a mentaly distressed Yugi and a slightly smug looking Jonouchi, he glared heatedly at the ceiling, silently hopeing that it would spontaniously break apart over top of the blond girls head. He could here the sound of vauge uncomprehendable muttering and breaking off his glareing contest with the ceiling (which he was sure the ceiling was winning anyway just to spite him) he found his gaze wandering to Yugi, who was pale as sheeps wool, huddled into a feedle position on the seat, and apparently also the source of the mysterious muttering ( "It's a pipe bomb!!"). Almost immediately his glare dissapeared, only to replaced by a freash wave of mild concern for his Aibou's mental health.

"Don't worry bout Yug" Jonouchi reassured with a maniac grin on his face, "He's just in shock, he'll be fine in a few minutes."

Yami sighed again shaking his head in denial, "Somehow Jonouchi, I doubt that Yugi will ever be fine again."

Jonouchi furrowed his brow in confusion, and would have asked Yami what he meant, until, "DING DING DING DING!!" Sarah called.

The two duelists blinked in confusion before turning to stare at the counter that Sarah was standing behind. The girl was still grinning like a psycho, as well as twitching, (not that that was any different from how she had been acting since they walked in) but now she was holding a pair of large food trays in her hands. They watched as a small group of people cautiously approached the girl, looking as terrified as Bakura had when Mariku tied him to a chair and forced him to watch Tele Tubbies for twelve hours straight. Quickly loseing interest in the scene they turned away to stare once more at Yugi who hadn't appeared to have moved much in the ten seconds that they hadn't been watching him. Then for some reason or another Jonouchi pulled out a tube of eyeliner, and Yami couldn't help but stare at the makeup item his friend now held incredulously.

"Where did you get that and why?" he asked both curious and disturbed at the same time.

Jonouchi narrowed his eyes at the question, " I have a teenage sistah who makes me go shoping wit her," he replied, "nough said."

With that Jonouchi turned away from the puzzled puzzle spirit (LOL, puzzled puzzle) so that he was instead faceing the younger of the spiky haired pair. Uncapping the eyeliner, he poised it so that it was hovering in front of the shorter males forehead, but before he could do anthing else, Yami quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist, effectively stopping him from carrying out whatever plot he had in mind.

"What do you think your doing Jonouchi?" the king of games asked frowning.

The blond teen just grinned at him transferring the eyesliner to his other hand and waveing it in front of the pharohs face, "I'm gonna write a message on Yug's forehead of course."

Yami contempalted this answer, for a moment thinking of stoping the honey eyed duelist's antics, but he was still a bit sore at Yugi for teaseing him this morning. So instead he nodded his head in satisfaction released Jonouchi's hand, "Carry on."

And carry on he did, with Yami's approval he turned back to the pale shivering boy with a grin, scrawling a carefully written message on his forehead. When he pulled away Yami snorted hoding a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't laugh. For there written on Yugi's forehead in Jounouchi's messy but still readible handwriteing was one word in all caps, 'rawr'. It was so random, so obvious, and so utterly stupid, that it took everything Yami had not to laugh. Though he was indeed shakeing from the effort. Jounouchi just sat there smieing proudly, the now capped eyeliner resting quietly in his pocket, silently congratulateing itself on the task it had accomplished.

"Fearsom ain't he," Jonouchi asked casualy.

Yami just nodded his head, haveing lost the ability to speak because of the two hands vaccum sealed against his lips.

"Well then," he said, pulling back out the eyeliner, "why don't we make him a little, less scary."

With that Jonouchi proceeded to draw a pair of cirlces around Yugi's eyes, as well as a large black heart on his left cheek, and a kitty face on the other. Immediately succeeding in makeing the boy look as far from fearsom as possible. When he was done Yami was haveing some trouble breathing, but was still manageing to somehow manage not to laugh. That lasted for about another five seconds before he jumped from his chair and ran out of the restraunt at super sonic speed, leaveing a trail of small tornados in his wake.

The blond teen smirked, leaning back in his own seat with his arms behind his head, wating for either Yami to come back, or for the food to come, whichever came first. Unfortunately though it seemed that it was the food that would be comeing first.

"DING HONK KABOOM!" the cashier cried across the room holding their food on a single tray, "NOSE EXAM, RUBBER BAND, TAKE YOUR ORDER RIGHT NOW MA'AM!!"

Jonouchi rolled his eyes, aparently their food was done, _'And in record time to.'_ he thought looking at the clock.

Groaning he stood up makkeing his way over to the cashier who was holding up their food with a proud maniacal looking grin that sort of reminded him of Bakura's. Slowly he took the food away from the girl who gave it up surprisingly easily, before walking back to the table where Yugi still sat passed out with eyeliner on his face. He splopped down on the cushy red plastic bench frowning slighltly as it squeeked under his weight, apparently squishing one of the air bubbles in the cushions. Pulling out his burger he smiled happily, it smelled delicious despite the fact that it was only fast food. Licking his lips, he leaned closer to his savory meal and was about to take a bite when, of course, the unexpected happened. Over in the corner on the opposite side of the room, the group of people he had seen accepting food from Sarah earlier fell to the ground with a loud thud.

The only reamaing conicous person in their group started screaming, wildly trying to scramble away from her incapcated companions. She finally managed to get away from the booth, only to run over to Sarah's register and grab her by the collar, a maddened look in her watery brown eyes.

"You did this didn't you?!" she accused loudly. "You killed them!!"

She apparently hadn't noticed that they weren't dead, but she would figure that out later. The only thing the brunett saw was an insane twithing blonde cashier.

"I-it wasn't, WELCOME TO SUBWAY me!!" the girl exclaimed with wide eyes and a genuinely shocked expression. "A-ALL I d-DO is serve the F-FOOD!!"

Her captor growled squeezing the shorter girls collar tighter in her grsp, "Then PROVE it!"

Sarah nodded twithcing and the brunett (who we'll just call Hannah) released her only to grab her wrist and drag her over to the table and her friends prone figures.

"Eat the food." Hannah hissed meanacingly, "If you didn't do this then you have nothing to fear."( A/N We're going to go along with this theory despite its obvious flaws. Jerking her head slightly to the left, Sarah picked up a fork and stabbed at one of the salads mangaeing to spear a juicy red tomato onto the edge. Then with a fearles and demented glare, she popped the morsal into her mouth, swallowing it whole ( not a very large tomato slice, so she was easily able to do so). After a few moments she shot Hannah a feral grin.

"H-HA!!" she stuttered triumphantly. " Their si n-NOTHING wr-wrong DING with the f-." But before she could finsih the sentence, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell hard onto the cold tile floor.

Jounochi watched for a few seconds before stareing distrustingly at his own burger. With a groan he shoved it back into the greasy paper bag with the rest of the food, crumpleing its end shut. The blonde duelist grabbed his smaller friend, swinging him over his shoulder like a potato sack. Then he headed towards the exit to find Yami muttering obscenities and curses under his breath as he left.

END CHAPTER ONE

SARAH (WRITER) : ITS ALLIIIVVVVEEE!!

que evil background music and generic evil laughter

BAKURA : It looks pretty dead if you ask me.

REENEY : Daddy i'm hungry, get me a map.

BAKURA : Not now, daddies taunting the writer.

RYOU : Yami just cut it out before she does something stupid and life threatening.

SARAH : foams at the mouth

BAKURA : life threatening you say?

RYOU : Wait, no thats not what I-

BAKURA : throws a ketchup filled water balloon at Sarah which breaks open and spills all over her shirt and face

SARAH : AHHHHHHHHH!!

RYOU : sighs You're in for it now you retard.

REENEY :walks away I'm gonna go play with Uncle Juhux and Lynni.

UNCLE JUHUX / LYNNI : follow her

LYNNI : Rea we have to actually be there for that you know.

REENEY : runs from them YOU CAN'T CATCH ME I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!! XD

JUHUX : pulls out net DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS DAMNIT!!

LYN : Don't you freaking dare.

SARAH : PREPARE TO DIE BITCH!! attacks Bakura

RYOU : sighs again When I said life threatening I meant you life not hers Bakura.

BAKURA : GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU DAMN MIDGET!!


End file.
